


I See The Darkness In You

by ladyoneill



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chair Bondage, Corruption, Dark Stiles, M/M, Seduction, Semi-Sane Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2506163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter finds himself in quite a predicament with a dark, determined Stiles, and, when he finds out what the teenager really wants, he's a bit torn.  But, not really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I See The Darkness In You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wicked_wyvern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicked_wyvern/gifts).



> So, my recipient likes the pairing, requested Peter, enjoys corruption by minors and dark what-ifs, and this happened. Hope you enjoy the trick! While Peter does say 'no' once, in my book, he doesn't really mean it and he's easily and willingly seduced, but I guess it could be seen as light dub-con by some.

"I could see it in your eyes that night, past the fear, the worry. I could see the darkness."

"Be quiet," is hissed into his ear, the lobe then bitten with sharp, human teeth, and Peter shudders.

"Before the Nemeton, before the Nogitsune, it was in you. Scott's the pure one, the one who'll always do the right thing or die trying, but not you. Oh, you'd sacrifice yourself for a small number of people, but the rest of the world can go hang, right?"

"I said, be quiet." Long, nimble fingers twist into Peter's hair, pull his head back. Hard amber eyes glitter down into his. "You talk too much, Peter."

Peter can't hold back the snort of amusement at the irony of that statement. "Me?"

Stiles shrugs and releases his grip on Peter's hair, only to straddle his thighs. The wooden chair he's chained to creaks at both their weight, but holds. The light coating of wolfsbane on the chains is beginning to burn into his wrists and Peter's amusement fades.

"What do you want, Stiles?" He's still not sure how the young man broke into his well-secured apartment, but he remembers the mountain ash bat cracking across the side of his head and sending him careening into darkness. On awakening with a quickly fading headache, Peter found himself chained to his own dining room chair with a grinning savant with messy hair sitting on his couch a few feet from him, drinking one of his expensive imported pale ales.

Really, he isn't at all surprised that Stiles came after him. He is a bit both worried and intrigued by their current position.

No one touches him anymore.

"I could kill you. It would be better for so many of those, yes, admittedly, few people I care about."

"But you're not going to do that."

A wicked, nasty grin crosses the teenager's face and he shifts so that Peter feels the hard bulge in his jeans press into his stomach. Surprised, he stiffens. This he really didn't expect, though the way the boy reeks of lust most of the time, maybe he should have.

Still...

"No." 

Stiles rolls his eyes and his hips and Peter nearly curses as he feels his own arousal start to warm his veins. "I'm not a child."

"You're not an adult and I don't play those kind of games with teenagers."

Lips brush his cheek, his ear, as Stiles whispers, "But, you want to, with me. You've always wanted me. I saw something in you that night in the garage, too."

"I was psychotic," Peter bites out, jerking his head away from the sucking lips and lapping tongue, because they feel too damn good.

"Still are. I'm not completely sane either. It's okay."

Playful hands scrape through his hair and Peter tugs on the chains in his first true attempt to get free. All that does is burn his wrists faster. "Dammit, Stiles, let me go."

His answer is a hard rock of Stiles' hips, making Peter groan in desire. 

"You want me."

"Physical reaction."

That amuses the young man who tilts Peter's head back to give him a hard, hungry kiss. "No one will know, Peter."

"I'll know."

"Please," Stiles scoffs. "Stop pretending you're standing on some morally virtuous high ground here. You're in the mud, just like me. Let's wallow."

And, Peter gives in, because, it's true, he's not exactly moral or respectable, and he used to seduce high school girls and boys all the time when he was younger, but still older than them.

"Maybe I wanted you to work for it."

Smirking, Stiles' uses his nimble fingers to unbutton Peter's shirt to get at all that hard skin underneath.

Peter lifts into those caressing hands and meets Stiles' mouth in a hot, wet kiss.

End


End file.
